


Escape Attempt #13

by toesohnoes



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charley sneaks out of the house when Jerry isn't looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape Attempt #13

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/10245317685/charley-makes-it-as-far-as-the-car-this-time-he).

Charley makes it as far as the car this time.

He holds onto Jerry’s car keys so tightly that the metal aches against his palm. His heart thumps so wildly in his chest that it hurts with every beat. The fresh air is welcome; he’s been breathing the recycled air in Jerry’s cell for the best part of a week.

It’s still too dark outside as he creeps out of the front door, but the first hints of dawn are starting to creep across the horizon. If he can just make it to the car in time, if he can just get some distance, Jerry won’t stand a chance.

His hand skims across the handle of the truck, the key skating along near the lock, before the force of a freight train slams into him from behind. He chokes and his body thumps against the car. His legs give out and he tumbles to the ground with a grunt, all his muscles aching.

Jerry grabs him by his shirt and turns him over onto his back, his eyes black with anger. “Where do you think you’re going?” he asks, his chin and mouth still stained with blood.

Charley’s fingers cling tightly to the keys, but Jerry manages to rip them free from his grasp with ease. He pulls Charley to his feet, where the world seems to spin worryingly around his head.

“You’re even stupider than you look,” Jerry complains, keeping a tight hold of him as he half-leads half-drags Charley back into the house.

Charley doesn’t agree with him for a second. With each escape attempt he’s getting closer and closer to freedom; Jerry is the only one who doesn’t see that next time he’s going to be successful.

Next time he’s going to win.


End file.
